A Christmas History
by Aria01
Summary: Este Natal não estava sendo fácil para os dois, mas Dean amava Sam, assim como Sam amava Dean. Simples, puro, arrebatador.


**Título:** A Christmas History  
**Autora:** -Aria-  
**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Supernatural NFF/2009 p/ lucy_gaunt, Slash (M/M), 4ª Temporada**  
**Advertências:** Wincest, Palavras de Baixo Calão  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** Oneshoot  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Este Natal não estava sendo fácil para os dois, mas **Dean amava Sam, assim como Sam amava Dean. Simples, puro, arrebatador.**

**Disclaimer:** História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**PS¹: ****Meu senso de humor "retardado" se fez presente, então, por favor Lucy, me perdoe por qualquer coisa...**

**PS²:**** A ideia para o início surgiu de uma das opções de bônus do Desafio de Natal, então não estranhem...**

**A Christmas History**

**– Hei, Sammy... Eu tava pensando... Que tal comemorarmos o Natal esse ano também?**

**– É brincadeira, certo?**

**– Por que não?**

**– Dean, nós estamos numa situação, ****_no mínimo_****, "desesperadora" e você quer falar sobre uma comemoração?**

**– Qual o problema?**

**O mais velho não via motivos para o "bom humor excessivo" do irmão. Não estavam na melhor situação no momento, admitia isso, mas que custava tentar levar isso na esportiva? E qual era o problema em falar sobre comemorar o Natal?**

**Como caçadores já haviam passado por poucas e boas em trabalhos, mas em nenhuma delas, nenhuma mesmo, lembrava-se de ter se sentido tão absurdamente estúpido como agora. E já que não estavam fazendo nada mesmo, pelo menos serviria pra se distrair um pouco e tentar esquecer que...**

**– Eu detesto o Natal... – O mais novo dos Winchesters resmungou inconformado.**

**– Eu sei. – A voz fria demonstrava que aquele era seu limite – Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Sam. ****_Horas atrás._**

**Dean estava parado ao lado do irmão, com cara de poucos amigos, e já não aguentava mais o outro reclamar sobre aquilo tudo. Pelas últimas duas horas havia sido assim. Ainda tentou suportar, mas não dava mais. **

**– Por que estamos aqui mesmo? – Sam perguntou apenas para irritar o outro.**

**– Por que ****_você_**** teve a bendita ideia de pegar esse trabalho? – O mais velho agora estava, no mínimo, muito irritado. **

**– Eu não me lembro de dizer que precisávamos fazer ****_isso_****.**

**– E eu não me lembro de você dar uma ideia melhor. – Dean bufou – Olha, na boa Sam... Isso pode até combinar com você... Mas, porra, eu me sinto como um idiota e você não tá ajudando!**

**– Muito engraçado...**

**Sam também não estava de bom humor e o fato de se ver obrigado a sorrir apenas piorava a situação. "****_Por que diabos eu resolvi pegar esse maldito trabalho?!_****". E por mais que se perguntasse não encontrava uma resposta...**

**– Mãe... – Uma criança de uns cinco anos de idade que passava perto dos irmãos chamou a atenção da mulher que o acompanhava e apontou na direção do mais novo – Por que ele tá daquele jeito?**

**A mulher não respondeu, apenas afastou o menino tentando, inutilmente, conter o riso. Dean virou-se e encarou o homem ao seu lado com cara de deboche, o que apenas deixou-o ainda mais irritado.**

**– Cara, que viados... **

**Um adolescente, que passava do outro lado do corredor, não fez questão de conter seu comentário levando todo o resto do grupo a gargalhar enquanto os olhares de quase todos no shopping se voltavam para os Winchesters.**

**– Eu posso atirar nele? – Dean perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.**

**– Por mais que eu também queira, não. Além do mais, a culpa é ****_sua_****.**

**– Bitch.**

**– Jerk.**

**O mais velho resmungou algo incompreensível pouco antes de bufar, irritado. Aquele caso já estava lhe dando nos nervos...**

**– Quando o velho vai aparecer?**

**– Não há um padrão. Apenas se sabe que o Sr. Curtis aparece aqui na véspera de Natal e sempre perto de onde estão as crianças.**

**– Você quis dizer perto do Papai Noel.**

**– Não, eu não quis. O alvo dele são crianças ou adolescentes, não velhos com barbas postiças.**

**– Cara, onde foi parar o seu espírito natalino?**

**– Você acabou com ele quando eu tinha nove anos de idade.**

**Dean ainda quis retrucar, mas sabia que não valia a pena. O mais novo era cabeça-dura demais e a situação já não estava tão bem assim. Especialmente nos últimos dias.**

**O Natal era a data onde Sammy sempre ficava extremamente "propenso" a ter mau humor, irritação ou qualquer outra coisa ruim o suficiente para estragar o clima entre eles. E isso sempre se refletia no relacionamento. **

**Essa época do ano era quase um sinônimo para afastamento entre o casal e, de certa forma, isso machucava muito o mais velho. O irmão era a única família que lhe restava, alem de ser a pessoal mais importante em sua vida, e não gostava de se ver em meio a brigas bobas com ele.**

**Mas não seria ele, Dean Winchester, se não fosse igualmente cabeça dura não é mesmo?**

**– Será que eles não têm noção do quanto isso é ridículo? – Uma jovem cochichava, ou pelo menos tentava, com a amiga que apenas ria observando os dois rapazes.**

**Sam suspirou, cansado. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, desejou tanto que um fantasma aparecesse. Desde o inicio aquela situação era constrangedora, mas agora já havia passado dos limites. **

**Por que diabos tinha que ter concordado com o plano de Dean? Por que não se opôs? Teria conseguido evitar todas essas...**

**– Do que diabos aqueles dois estão vestidos? – Um menino de aparentemente treze anos perguntou ao colega.**

**– Duendes? – O outro arriscou.**

**– Idiotas! – A menina que estava com eles se manifestou – Eles são ajudantes do Papai Noel!**

**... ... ... ...**

**– Home, crappy home. – A voz de Dean ecoou pelo quarto ainda às escuras.**

**Sam, que vinha logo atrás, foi o responsável por iluminar o local. Aquele não era um dos melhores motéis onde já haviam ficado, até porque já fazia algum tempo desde a última fraude no cartão de crédito, mas o clima do lugar era razoavelmente agradável.**

**Estavam hospedados em frente ao estacionamento, com uma bela vista para a paisagem quase que completamente coberta de neve, longe da recepção e perto o suficiente da "garota" do mais velho. **

**A decoração era simples, sem muitas cores ou qualquer outro tipo de frescuras. Uma cama de casal, única escolha que tiveram, ocupava boa parte do pouco espaço que havia ali e de frente para a mesma uma TV pequena sobre uma mesinha de madeira opaca.**

**Dean encarava o lugar onde dormiriam enquanto pensava como resolver aquele pequeno problema. Desde a pequena "discussão" no shopping não trocaram mais palavras do que o necessário, todas relacionadas ao caso, e depois de terminarem o trabalho o diálogo simplesmente morreu.**

**Trinta longos minutos dentro do Chev Impala 67 onde o único som que se ouvia era o rock do AC/DC a um volume não muito apropriado para o horário. Não que Dean não gostasse, ao contrário amava ouvir aquilo, mas queria ter escutado a voz de Sam durante esse tempo. Queria tê-lo visto reclamar do espírito do velho ou então das roupas idiotas que usaram por quase toda a tarde.**

**Poderia ele ter dado o primeiro passo e iniciado uma conversa? Sim, poderia, mas não o fez. **

**Por quê?**

**Simplesmente porque era um maldito orgulhoso. Só por isso...**

**O mais novo passou direto pelo irmão, jogou a mochila sobre a cama e procurou por peças de roupa limpas e, ainda em silêncio, seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Estava desconfortável com o clima entre eles.**

**Ou melhor, estava desconfortável com toda a situação entre eles. Aquela não era a primeira briga que tinham, nem como irmãos e muito menos como namorados, e também não seria a última. Mas por que sempre era daquela forma? Por que um deles nunca cedia? Por que ele, Sam, nunca cedia?**

**Não era preciso ser um gênio pra saber que Dean estava chateado, e com razão. Sabia o quão insuportável poderia ser, em especial nessas datas que lhe trazia lembranças de seu "protótipo de infância".**

**Talvez estivesse ficando velho e rabugento, ou talvez estivesse apenas cansado dessa loucura de vida. Não dava pra saber com 100% de certeza, pois tudo que os envolvia sempre era insano demais. Fantasmas, demônios, anjos, Apocalipse...**

**Uma vida normal, com preocupações normais, não seria nada mal. Ou seria? E se a "maldição Winchester" não tivesse começado, seriam tão próximos?**

**Provavelmente Sam teria dedicado tempo demais aos estudos e jamais percebido o quão maravilhoso o irmão mais velho era. Assim como Dean não teria tido toda essa obcessão por cuidar do "pequeno Sammy" e não se descobriria apaixonado por ele.**

**De frente para o espelho do banheiro o mais novo sorriu, nostálgico. Foi um começo bem estranho o deles. Medos e incertezas demais, palavras de menos. Um pouco de bebida para "embalar"... Tinham o que? Quinze e dezenove anos, talvez? **

**Sua primeira bebedeira, seguida de sua primeira transa e ainda por cima com seu irmão... Quem além dos Winchesters podia ser tão "fodido" assim?**

**Só agora, depois de todo o tipo de crise de consciência e moralidade, conseguia se lembrar da ocasião com carinho. Os beijos e toques amorosos, a sensação reconfortante de tê-lo dentro de si, o gosto viciante de Dean...**

**– Droga! Há um ano atrás tudo o que eu mais queria é que ele estivesse aqui hoje, então por que a gente continua brigando?**

**Já não haviam passado por tanta coisa? Já não haviam sofrido o suficiente? Então porque diabos não deixava de ser um maldito orgulhoso e corria logo para os braços daquele que sempre o protegeu?**

**Estava cansado e queria, pelo menos, aproveitar esse resto de noite com ele. Dean estava sendo até que paciente com suas "crises temperamentais" e merecia um prêmio por isso. Se pudesse fazer algo para se redimir com...**

**Com as mãos apoiadas na pia, ainda de frente para o espelho, Sam Winchester sorriu quase diabolicamente. Sim, havia algo que podia fazer pelo irmão.**

**... ... ... ...**

**As costas largas de Sam foram a última coisa que Dean viu antes da porta do banheiro fechar. Logo em seguida se viu suspirando, cansado. Amava demais o mais novo, mas não dava pra negar que ele estava um porre nos últimos dias.**

**– E depois não entende porque eu sempre o chamei de garotinha...**

**Sua vontade era se jogar naquela cama e dormir, pois talvez assim pudesse ter um pouco de paz. Porém achava que não adiantaria muito, o namorado conseguia ocupar até mesmo seus poucos sonhos. Além do mais, corria o sério risco de não querer se levantar depois e precisava de um bom banho. Do tipo longo e relaxante, de preferência.**

**Tentando se distrair, Dean ligou a pequena televisão e começou a procurar algo para assistir. Filmes velhos, com mensagem de amor, paz e sabe-se-lá mais o que ocupavam quase toda a programação. O que sobrava dela era ocupada, em sua maioria, por programas musicais ainda mais insuportáveis.**

**Desligou o aparelho resmungando. Talvez devesse dar uma volta, ver se conseguia encontrar algum lugar aberto e comprar algo para comer e beber. Sim, pois uma cerveja gelada cairia muito bem agora...**

**Virava-se na direção da mesa onde havia posto as chaves do carro quando olhou de relance para a janela e viu que nevava. Imediatamente interrompeu seu movimento e se aproximou do local, afastando mais a cortina e melhorando a visão que tinha do lado de fora.**

**– Ótimo! Era só o que faltava...**

**Vencido, Dean se arrastou até a cama e jogou-se pesadamente sobre o colchão. Quase que imediatamente pensou em Sam ao seu lado, porém ainda sem se falarem, e aquilo comprimiu seu peito.**

**Ele não era o errado nessa história! Não era ele quem estava tendo malditas crises de "TPM"! Não era perfeito, sabia muito bem disso, mas a culpa não era só sua! Então por que teria que ser ele, Dean, quem daria o braço a torcer? **

**– Ah, foda-se o orgulho! A gente não tem passado por tudo isso pra ficarmos separados logo hoje!**

**O mais velho dos irmãos levantou-se da cama num salto e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Esperava que Sam não tivesse trancado a maldita porta ou teria de colocá-la a baixo, porque não ia esperar ele sair dali. Não mesmo!**

**O outro rapaz abriu a porta quase no mesmo instante e então os dois se viram frente a frente. Os olhares estavam firmes e por alguns instantes permaneceram apenas se encarando. Em uma sintonia invejável eles se moveram, ao mesmo tempo, um segurando o rosto do outro com firmeza enquanto as bocas se encontravam com uma urgência devastadora.**

**A mão direita de Dean desceu pelo corpo maior apalpando, puxando-o mais para perto. As línguas, desesperadas, se encontravam dentro da boca de Sam, duelando por espaço ou apenas buscando mais contato. **

**Não parecia haver mais nada ao redor dos dois. Quente. Tudo estava terrivelmente quente, como se estivesse em chamas. Ou melhor, seus corpos é que estavam em brasa. Ardentes de paixão, desejo.**

**Completavam-se não apenas fisicamente, mas "espiritualmente" também. Foda-se o fato de serem homens. E foda-se o fato de serem irmãos. Dean amava Sam, assim como Sam amava Dean. Simples, puro e arrebatador.**

**Quando a falta de ar tornou-se insuportável se separaram, porém mantiveram o contato visual. Firme, intenso. Não era preciso dizer nada. Mesmo com todos os problemas e desavenças que volta e meia tinham, só um podia compreender o outro. Só um podia amar o outro daquela maneira insana e sem limites.**

**A sociedade era uma barreira para o amor que sentiam, mas enquanto estivessem ali, fechados em seu "mundinho" particular, nada podia atingi-los. Nada podia feri-los. **

**Então naquele Natal, época onde o amor deveria ser exaltado, eles se amariam ao estilo Winchester... Louca e insanamente.**

**_Fim_**


End file.
